Why I Kissed The Teacher
by Serpico1986
Summary: A dying Donna, in a attempt to make her daughter smile, decided to tell her, about the day she kissed the teacher.


**Okay, despite being discouraged from writing, after a rude review I received this week, I decided to challenge the guest idjit who wrote the review and decided to post more this story about Mamma Mia.**

 **The story bellow, it´s a big one shot, following the same patterns from the movie, mixing past and present, with a few flashbacks. However, the idea from the text, came after i rewatched The Curious Case Of Benjamin Botton.**

 **Besides that, i include in the dialogues, two lyrics from songs that doesn´t bellongs to Abba. Such as Take Me Or Leave me, from RENT and Only You, from the Platters.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story and for those (guests or not) who can´t cope with my writtings or with the fact i´m Brazilian, i must say you´re welcome to leave, don´t need to review or read this story, just rolled down to the next one, no biggie, both of us will be glad for that.**

 **Now, good reading time.**

* * *

 **DSCWin and Ashlet, thanks very much for the help**

* * *

 **WHY I KISSED THE TEACHER!**

Donna opened her eyes again. Sure, she knew where she was, she was on a hospital bed, in her own room at her hotel. She slept more than she was awake now, she barely remembers the day she found out she had kidney cancer a year ago and now, there she was, in her last days, waiting for the inevitable, while doctors saying they could do nothing, but let her comfortable.

She looked around slowly, spotting Sophie sitting in her rocking chair, reading a book or something. Sky or Sam were probably working around the hotel, while the 24-year old girl, keep vigil to her dying mother. In addition, it hurt Donna, seeing her little girl so upset, still, there wasn´t much she could do about it. She took a deep, but difficult breath and call for her daughter, maybe if she told Sophie, one weird story; it could cheer the girl up.

''Sophie'' she said quietly and in response, Sophie jump out of the chair and rush to her mother´s side

''Mom, you need anything?'' she asked worry, as Donna just shook her head and hold her hand

''darling…'' she started, ignoring Sophie´s question ''promise don´t tell any of your fathers, what… I'm going to tell you now'' Donna said and in response, Sophie raised an eyebrow.

''I pro… don´t tell me there is a fourth man!'' she exclaimed and Donna frown, neither for pain of for awkwardness. ''mom?'' Sophie placed a hand on her mother´s forehead, fearing she was feverish, to her relief, she wasn´t.

''I'm fine, Soph'' the old woman smiled at her worried daughter ''just promise not tell your fathers, none of them, about this…'' she paused, a wave of pain washed over her, but she smile trough tis, not wanting to startled Sophie.

''okay mom, I promise than'' the girl said

''I don´t have anything against who chose to love their equal, as it´s love in the same way, still, I couldn´t helped but find weird kissing a woman…it was really a mad day'' she chuckled, and Sophie widened her eyes.

''Mom, you´re delirious'' the girl started to get worry ''I will call Papa and we going to get you to the hospital'' Sophie get up, but Donna held her hand, preventing her to go.

''it´s not a memory I like to have, but it was a funny thing'' she took a breath ''my grades were always low and I had to do something about that…I'm glad the teacher just give high grades, to the ones close to her…'' Donna started.

 **FLASHBACK#1 - 1979** … _20-year old Donna was angry, it was almost the end of the year and she didn´t knew what she could do, to upgrade her repot cards. The last time she appeared with a low grade in front of her mother, Mrs. Sheridan, who was drunk, almost blinded her in a fit of rage and she doesn´t want a repeat performance of that night._

 _Annoyed, she paced from a side to another in the loft she shared with Rosie and Tanya, not knowing what to do._

 _''Donna, you will open a whole on the floor, stop walking'' Tanya throw a pillow on her friend, who set down finally._

 _''calm down my friend and have a drink'' Rosie offered her a bottle of vodka, which Donna accepted gladly_

 _''I can´t calm down!'' Donna exclaimed ''it´s almost the end of the year, Rachel have higher notes than me and if I came back home with low grades again, I will be dead by New Year's Eve'' she said_

 _''that Mrs. Trumper is a cow!'' Tanya cursed the teacher ''she is only high grades, for the students who pamper her''_

 _''well, not quite, she give me high note last year'' Rosie said_

 _''you give her an apple pie'' Tanya remind her and in response, Rosie blush._

 _''oh, do you know Mrs. Trumper is lesbian'' Rosie said and both Donna and Tanya looked at her confused._

 _''you can´t be serious'' Donna exclaimed_

 _''I am. I heard the girls talking in the girl's restroom and they were talking about that, that´s why she just give good scales to the girls''_

 _''it´s because she like them… i´m shocked!'' Tanya gasped_

 _''she is lesbian, huh?'' Donna pondered, a great idea forming in her head…. **END OF FLASHBACK#1**_

Donna started to shiver suddenly, worrying her daughter ''Soph… I'm cold, could you… get more blankets please?'' she asked and I a hurry, Sophie rush to another room and got back a minute later, with many blankets to cover her mother.

''better?'' Sophie tried to hold back her tears ''mom, don´t tell me, you did what I think you did'' she said and Donna smiled

''it was fun, believe me…'' she said remembering.

 ** _FLASHBACK#2_** _– Donna decided to put her plan into action the next day, she bought some clothes and other things she would need for the action. It was a simple plan actually, she just needed to play the lesbian part and seduce the teacher into giving her a good grade, after that of course, she would run away, before Mrs. Trumper found out her scheme._

 _''and if she wants to…you know, have sex with you?'' Rosie asked and both Donna and Tanya give her a dirty look ''I'm just saying, maybe she get it serious and fall in love with you''_

 _''till there, I will have my grade and I will be out of there'' Donna said and kissed her friend on the cheek ''now, how I look?'' she was wearing a tank- top and leather pants, in addition to a go-go-boot._

 _''the perfect diva!'' Tanya complements ad Donna start to walk around the loft in a sensual way, singing a song ''_ _Every day, I walk down the street, I hear everyone say '' baby, sweetheart! '' Since I was born, everyone looks at me, boy, girls, I can't help it, baby! Anyway, I do not care anymore. So always remember, I'm all yours…'' she sings and in response the three girls ended up laughing their heads off. **END OF FLASHBACK#**_ **2**

Sophie blushed, as she listened to the story ''mom, I don t know if I want to hear this story'' she said, and Donna smiled.

''the best part is yet to come'' she said, and Sophie rolled her eyes, annoyed, but at least, to Donna´s relief, she had taken her mind out of her mother´s illness for a bit.

 ** _FLASHBACK #3_** _– The plan was going better than Donna expected; every day of that week, she started to get closer to Mrs. Trumper, giving her gifts and complements about everything around her. Plus, Donna make sure she was wearing the write outfits for the occasion, as she thought women could be excited the same way men were. In response then, Mrs. Trumper for the first time ever, seemed to retribute the affection, by giving Donna all the attention, she 'apparently' needed._

 _The night before the big day, Donna was exploding with excitement, as she couldn´t wait to see the teacher giving her, her well-deserved grade ''it time to put a tight skirt, and flirt, with a stranger!'' she celebrated_

 _''uhuu! Its that I'm talking about, Donna!'' Rosie teased her_

 _''don´t start'' Tanya rolled her eyes in annoyance._

 _''she´s right, Rosie'' Donna said taking a glass of vodka ''I'm doing this to save my skin, but I would never flirt with a woman for real, it´s simply annoying''_

 _''I agree'' Rosie said ''can´t wait to end this ridiculous play''_

 _''a toast, for us!'' Donna proposed ''and for our best plan''_

 _''cheers, my friends!'' Tannya said._

 __/__

 _Next day, the three dynamos, went to class, as the teacher give the report cards, Donna walking inside the class, making sure the teacher could see how sexy she looked. One by one, the students were called to receive their notes, when it comes to Donna´s turn, she approaches the table, with a triumphant look on her face, her plan was working brilliantly._

 _''Miss Sheridan'' Mrs. Trumper smiled ''I have been checking your notes and since you have been such a great student, I think you deserve an A+ in geometry, since when you became so good in geometry?'' she asked._

 _The question however, took Donna a second to think, she couldn´t simply tell the teacher her plan and since she didn´t actually had a answer to that, she just jumped on Mrs. Trumper lap and give her the most tender kiss, she could ever give someone._

 _The whole class went wild, as thy never seen the teacher blushed, looking like a fool, petrified, as she was taken by surprise ''YAY!'' they screamed_

 _''thanks, pookie'' Donna teased her and in response, the teacher just smiled._

 _Unfortunately to Donna, as she proceeds to kiss the teacher, the headmaster decided to pass by the class, just in time to see the student with a tight skirt, kissing the teacher on the lips._

 _''what in earth is happening here?'' he asked, confused, thinking he had dreaming._

 _''hey mister'' Donna walked toward the door and blew a kiss to the headmaster ''she´s my sister'' she said and walk away from the class, proudly that her plan worked perfectly. **END OF FLASHBACK#3**_

Donna has fallen sleep again, halfway trough the story, the old woman starts to feel nauseous and painfully, so Sophie give her mother her medicines and Donna get back to sleep an uneasy sleep.

Once making sure Donna has dozen off, Sophie decided to get back to her book, when suddenly, she heard someone entering the room. It was Sam with a sad smile

''hey darling, how is Mom?'' he asked, and Sophie took a shaken breath

''not good, we were talking, but she got a bit nauseous, so I give her meds and she fall sleep'' said the girl.

''okay'' Sam nodded and took Sophie in his arms ''look, Sky is at the front desk, interviewing the new manager and Rosie and Tanya must have been arriving any time soon, could you go pick them up at the docks?'' Sam asked and in response, looked uneasy at her mother than back to Sam, who sensing the girl´s distress, smiled encouraged ''don´t worry, your mom isn´t going anywhere without you near''

''okay. I will be right back'' she said rushing out the room. Once she did, Sam set in a chair next to his sleeping wife and hold her cold hand, as much they tried to prevent it, Donna was feeling cold almost all the time.

' _' When you hold my hand, I understand, the magic that you do, you're my dream come true. My one and only you_ '' he sings quietly as he watches her sleep.

_/_

The afternoon went smooth after Tanya and Rosie arrived, Donna had woken up again and the three Dynamos keep talking about the old days, while Sophie, Sky and the rest of the hotel, went to their everyday duties.

No need to mention that both Tanya and Rosie were shocked, when Donna told them she told Sophie about the teacher kiss.

''poor girl!'' Tanya said ''she doesn´t need to have that memory''

''I don't want my daughter crying every time she crossed that door'' Donna pointed to the room door ''I wanted to do something and telling her a weird story, was the best way to keep her mind off this situation''

''well, I hope it had worked'' Rosie said as they changed the subject.

_/_

Later that night, Sophie couldn´t sleep and decided to wander around the Owners House. To be honest, she was quiet afraid of sleep g those days and woke up with a bad news, so she just get up and went to the kitchen for a glass of milk. After that, she went to the office and start to look at some papers her mother keep there, old songs, photos and bills, however, something within the papers catch her attention. It was a small envelope written ' _revenge plan'._ Confused, Sophie opened the old envelope and read what was inside, it was a song, that makes Sophie smiled. Her mother of course, would never let anyone makes fool of her and for that, Sophie was very proud of her mom.

 ** _FLASHBACK#4 –_** _after the episode in the classroom a few days ago, Donna´s plan went downhill, after all, she had disowned the headmaster and make fun of a teacher, this way, instead of a high grade, they not only give her the worse grade ever, but also give her a suspension and send a letter to Mrs. Sheridan, telling about the incident._

 _On the other hand, as Rosie predicted, Mrs. Trumper had indeed fell for Donna and decided to not punish her, before the graduation ceremony._

 _Furious, to say the least then, Donna decided to spelled the beans about the teacher sexual interests in front of the whole school, thus, when the graduation day came, she Rosie and Tanya put the plan B in action._

 _The day of course, started fine, everyone, students, guests and teacher join at the big hall to receive the diploma, when, as come to Donna´s turn, she pick up the microphone and told everyone, at least a version, of what happened that day._

 _''Everybody scream, when the teacher kissed me…'' **END OF FLASHBACK#4**_

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
